1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door system, and more particularly to a door system with a front door and a rear door for shutting a continuous opening of a vehicle body.
2) Description of the Related Art
A conventional door system disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-25848 for example includes a front door and a rear door for shutting an opening continuous in a back-and-forth direction of a vehicle and for holding the doors closed.
In the door system, the rear door is allowed to open only when the front door is open and the front door is allowed to close only when the rear door is closed.
However, it can be bothersome if the rear door is allowed to open only when the front door is open, because a passenger is required to open the front door every time the passenger gets on/off a rear seat.
The front door and the rear door may be designed to open and close independently of each other to solve this problem, but the front door and the rear door may deform greatly at their joint if the vehicle is crashed from a side of the doors, that is, from a side parallel to the back-and-forth direction of the vehicle.